Wingless
by aponieslostsoul
Summary: Why did it have to come to this? Why did I do it? It's too late to go back now. I have to move on and find my next victim. I spotted her. She was sitting in a tree in the Everfree forest. I went up to her and said hello. She flew down to me and we started to talk. I told her I had to get going but she decided to walk with me. Perfect. It is all according to my plan. I do this every


Why did it have to come to this? Why did I do it? It's too late to go back now. I have to move on and find my next victim. I spotted her. She was sitting in a tree in the Everfree forest. I went up to her and said hello. She flew down to me and we started to talk. I told her I had to get going but she decided to walk with me. Perfect. It is all according to my plan. I do this every time. We start talking I find their interests and then I say I have to go. They always want to talk more. So we start walking. We usually walk to my secret clubhouse in the middle of the Everfree forest. But today I actually had somewhere else to be. I told her where she could meet me later so we could talk some more. She agreed. After that I went over to Twilight's house. Like I do ever Tuesday afternoon. She is always trying to help me fly. Just like Rainbow Rash and Fluttershy.

After she finished showing me the spell she found she said it will take a while to get everything she needs for it to work.

"How long do you think it will be before I can hopefully fly?" I asked

"Probably about a year "she replied honestly. After that I left. I went to meet the unsuspecting pegasi who was waiting for me at my tree house. When I got there I saw her waiting at the door. When she saw me use a rope instead of flying she asked me if I could fly. I said no because I didn't see any point in lying to a pony who soon would no longer fly either. When I said that she laughed at me.

I asked her if she still wanted to hang out and she said yes. I was glad she said yes so we went inside she went in first I came in behind her and I closed and locked the door. It was dark because there were no windows. When I turned on the light she gasped. The walls were covered in pegasi wings. She started to stumble backwards almost knocking me over but it is always the same reaction. I stepped to the side. Each wing was different. Some I decorated with colorful paint I got from Pinkie Pie. Others had neatly cut hearts in them. There was only one that was left plain. That was the first time I had ever made a pegasi flightless that was my first wing. It had actually belonged to Derpy Whooves. And that was how I got my cutie mark. I never told the cutie mark crusaders how I got it, but then again they never asked. My cutie mark was of a bloody pegasi wing. It was amazing how a single pony can torment you enough to make you do something like that.

"What-what is this place" the pony next to me asked.

"I am not going to be the only flightless pegasi anymore" I told her before I knocked her out. After that I started the process. I had done it so many times I didn't have to read it anymore. I would first lay her flat on her stomach. Then I would shave the fir away from the left wing. It was always the left wing. Then I would grab my scalpel and I would make an incision into the skin round the wing. I then cut into the muscle and got down to the bone. Sadly they usually wake up after this. And as I expected she did. She looked back at me and saw what I had done to her wing. Then she screamed. This scream was not like the usual screams. It was that of joy? I don't know why but she was happy to have her wing removed. She asked me if I would do the other one to. When I said no she whimpered with sadness.

After I was done with the muscle I had to knock her back out so I got out what I called my sleepy hammer and smashed her over the head. When she was out cold I got out my bone saw and sawed right through the bone of her wing. It was a quick process. And I was done within an hour. I picked up the wingless pony and took her outside where I then walked over to Zecora's hut and she bandaged her and made it look like it had torn off after a fall. This had looked a lot messier than what really happened. After that I lay the unconscious and now flightless pony to a bed of straw in the back.

* * *

this is my first ever fan fiction and no one has proofread i have read cupcakes and rocket to insanity those are both great ones so i suggest you read them and this one is probably gonna be long


End file.
